


all i want is to be perfect for you

by void_fish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: Luc knows it’s coming. Ever since he was drafted, he knows, if he ever plays a game in the NHL, it’s going to happen.





	all i want is to be perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> twitter made it do it.
> 
> the working title for this fic was "pierre luc dugangbang", just so you all know what you're in for.
> 
> thanks as always to the wonderful blamefincham, who did a sterling job on the beta, and basically just yelled at me until i finished this
> 
> everything is assumed to be consensual; could be viewed as dub-con, but luc enjoys himself, and doesn't want to stop at any point.

Luc knows it’s coming. Ever since he was drafted, he knows, if he ever plays a game in the NHL, it’s going to happen.

On game day, he’s a mess of nerves. He drives into the rink with Sonny, knee jumping in the footwell, and Sonny reaches out at a stoplight to squeeze his knee, firm.

‘You’ll be okay,’ he says. ‘They’re good guys. They won’t hurt you.’

Luc nods, slow.

‘Don’t let it get stuck in your head,’ Sonny says. ‘Enjoy the game.’ He pauses. ‘I spent my whole first game thinking about it. It kind of messed me up.’

Luc twists his face. ‘You know, telling me not to think about something just makes me think about it more. Like, don’t think about elephants, only instead of elephants, it’s a league mandated team orgy where I’m in the middle.’

Sonny laughs, squeezes his knee again.

‘You’ll be fine,’ he says. ‘It’s just hockey.’

Luc hums, and turns to look out of the window. They’re just pulling onto McConnell. The Arena District is slowly starting to get more familiar. He likes it in Columbus. ‘Just hockey,’ he repeats, mostly to himself.

-

The game, honestly, is kind of a blur.

Not because he can’t get the after-game activity out of his mind, but because it’s fucking _insane_ that he’s here, playing an NHL game, _scoring NHL goals_.

He honestly doesn’t even really register what’s happened until the cannon goes off, and Matty is shouting in his face, and the crowd is going nuts behind the glass. Holy _shit_.

He gets back to the bench and Sonny smacks him on the ass, gives him a Look.

-

He showers slowly, after the game. Washes his hair twice.

There’s a small canister of witch-hazel by the shower. He uses some to clean himself out, carefully. His hands are shaking, just a little. He isn’t sure if he should open himself up, whether they’ll expect that, or-- whether they’ll want to do it themselves. Eventually, he reasons with himself that if he was supposed to open himself up, they’d give him lube, so.

He dries himself as much as he can before stepping back into the locker room. He looks arounds for Sonny, finds him in his stall. He gives Luc a reassuring nod.

Luc sits in his stall in his towel. On one side, Dubi is just pulling his skates off. On the other, Fligs puts a hand on his shoulder, solid.

‘You okay?’ he asks. Luc-- doesn’t think he knows if he’s okay, honestly. Fligs has really warm hands. Heavy hands. He has to force himself to focus on the question.

He nods. It’s easier than opening his mouth; he’s not sure what will spill out.

‘Remember, if it hurts, or you want to stop, just tell us,’ he says. ‘No is a good enough safeword here.’

Luc nods again. He’s-- a little more reassured.

‘You ready?’ Fligs asks.

‘Yeah,’ Luc says. It comes out croaky, and he clears his throat. ‘Yeah, I’m ready.’

-

Someone has put a rug over the logo in the center of the room.

Luc ends up on his knees, naked, in front of the team. The rug is surprisingly soft. It doesn’t really distract him from the fact that the team is milling around him, in various states of dress. He feels exposed and vulnerable, like he’s on display. He fights the urge to cover himself with his hands and instead puts his palms on his thighs. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone until Fligs is standing in front of him. He’s freshly showered, wearing most of his suit. His hand settles in Luc’s hair, tight but not painful.

With his free hand, he undoes his pants. Luc isn’t sure why he bothered getting dressed only to undress again, but.

Fligs’ dick is like the rest of him, big and thick. It’s not the biggest dick Luc’s ever sucked, but it’s big enough. The reality of it hits him. He’s going to get fucked by his teammates while everyone watches. A decades old NHL rookie tradition.

‘I’m gonna fuck your face,’ he tells Luc, fisting it a couple of times. Luc is just watching it, mesmerised. Fligs’ hand in his hair loosens, and he blinks, looking up at him. ‘Open your mouth, Luc,’ he says, gentle.

Luc does.

It’s not the sexiest start to a blowjob Luc’s ever been part of, Fligs is big enough that he has to stretch his jaw more than he thought, and he’s just sitting there, hands flat on his thighs, while Fligs feeds him his dick.

Luc tries to relax his jaw, lets his eyes slide shut. Fligs is murmuring quiet praise to him, carding through his hair.

Fligs bottoms out. His dick is heavy on Luc’s tongue. He tastes like soap and skin.

He can faintly hear some of the guys making surprised comments. He hears someone murmur, ‘Look how easily he takes it, fuck,’ and he shivers with a strange pride. He wants to be good at this, he realises, he wants to show his teammates that he’s as good at sucking dick as he is at scoring goals.

Luc swallows, and Fligs starts moving. Luc’s own dick is already hard, under his hands, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed, so. He doesn’t move. Fligs is going slowly, but he’s starting to pick up speed.

The hand on his ass makes him jump.

It’s cold and slick, and it slides against his rim without ceremony. He knew that he was going to get fucked tonight, but he thought he might get a little more-- well, foreplay, before someone put something in his ass.

He makes a surprised sound around Fligs’ dick, and Fligs shushes him.

‘Just Dubi,’ he says. ‘It’s just Brandon.’

Dubi’s fingers are rough even with lube. He pushes one inside Luc, and Luc has to fight not to push back against it. 

Dubi is surprisingly gentle. He has one hand on the small of Luc’s back while he opens him up, one, two, three fingers. Luc can feel himself getting hotter and hotter. His dick is heavy between his legs, but he knows it’ll be a while before anyone touches him there. If anyone does.

When Luc was a teenager, he played with a guy who had an older brother in the A. That was the first time Luc heard about what happens to you when you make your NHL debut.

He heard a lot of different stories over the years, about how it happened. Some teams tried to make it good for you, some teams-- well, some teams didn’t.

Someone has brought Fligs a chair or a stool, so Luc is on his hands and knees, head tilted just slightly up. Fligs’ dick is bumping the back of his throat. He’s not fucking his face any more so much as Luc is getting fucked onto it by Dubi’s fingers. Every time Dubi pushes into him, Luc is jolted forward so he chokes on Fligs’ dick.

Luc still wants to push back, but he doesn’t know if he _should_. Isn’t sure if he’s supposed to just kneel there and take what they give him, or. 

Or if he’s allowed to-- enjoy it.

Dubi’s fingers twist inside him, thick, and Luc makes a cut off noise around Fligs’ dick.

Dubi stills, and Luc tenses. Then he does it again, and pleasure sparks up Luc’s spine, more intense than before.

‘Let us hear you, Luc,’ Fligs murmurs, pushing his curls off his forehead, smoothing them over his temple. ‘We wanna hear you.’

Luc swallows. Looks up at Fligs as best he can. Fligs is giving him a smile that Luc can only describe as encouraging. Luc hums around Fligs’ dick, questioning.

‘You’re allowed to enjoy yourself,’ Fligs says. ‘This is about you, kid. We’re trying to make you feel _good_ , not just sore.’

Luc feels his muscles relax a little, feels his spine bow out of the tense, straight line it was in before. This is still-- a lot, and it’s going to be more by the time his night is over, but he’s indescribably relieved that apparently Columbus is one of the good teams.

Dubi pulls his fingers out. Luc protests, and he hears Dubi chuckling. His other hand is still making small circles on the small of Luc’s back. ‘Impatient, huh?’ he asks. Luc hears the click of the lube bottle again, and there’s another blunt pressure on his rim.

He shudders as Dubi pushes inside him; it’s less of a stretch than his fingers, but it feels fucking _endless_ with how slow he’s pushing in. Luc is focused on the slight burn, doesn’t realise he’s making noise until Fligs touches his jaw, tells him how good he sounds.

Fligs’ hips are moving minutely as Dubi pushes in, Luc feels like his entire body is a single exposed nerve ending; he’s full at both ends and he’s almost forgotten about the whole team watching them.

Dubi pauses when he’s bottomed out. It’s strange, a little uncomfortable, like it normally is. It doesn’t hurt, but Luc’s worried it will by the end of the night. Dubi will be the first of many.

Luc has just enough time to get used to it before he starts moving. He moans around Fligs’ dick when Dubi pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, jolting him forward again and almost choking him.

His hands are fisted in the rug, screwing up the fabric. He can see the very corner of the logo out of the corner of his eye.

He’s surprised when Fligs pulls out, pushing the chair back with him.

Dubi rolls his hips at the same time and Luc moans out loud for the first time, sharp and high pitched. He feels his cheeks heat when his eyes focus on the guy sitting in front of him-- Savvy. Fuck.

It’s impossible to tell what Savvy’s face is doing behind the beard, but his eyes seem-- kind. Gentle.

Dubi starts up a slow rhythm. Luc tries to muffle his sounds against his own shoulder, going from his hands to his elbows.

He feels a hand in his hair, tugging gently, and when he opens his eyes, looks up, Savvy is crouched in front of him.

‘Can I?’ he asks, in quiet French. Luc blinks, licks his lips. He can still taste Fligs in his mouth. His lips feel tingly and swollen. He still nods, forces himself back up to his hands, arms locked.

Savvy pulls the chair back over. He’s wearing loose shorts, drops them easily. 

Luc takes it into his mouth quietly, just little pants of breath as Dubi continues to roll his hips. Savvy stays perfectly still, lets Luc takes as much or as little as he wants.

Dubi’s thrusts get a little more erratic, his rhythm slowly disappears, and Luc vaguely registers that he’s making his own soft sounds, draped over Luc’s back so Luc’s thighs are holding up most of his weight. He comes with his teeth sunk gently into Luc’s shoulder blade, fucking through his own orgasm until he has to pull out, pained.

Luc hears him drop to the floor, heaving out a breath.

‘Wow,’ Dubi says, quiet.

Luc feels something slick on the backs of his thighs. He feels vaguely filthy, can feel his ass clenching weakly against nothing. He makes a sound around Savvy’s dick. Savvy just pats his cheek, murmurs in French.

Jonesy is next, crouches down next to Savvy to look Luc in the eye. ‘I’m gonna fuck you next, okay?’ he asks, in his soft, soft voice.

Luc can’t really nod like this, but he hums his consent, trying to tell Jonesy with his eyes.

Jonesy huffs out a laugh and stands back up. He hears a slap of bare skin on bare skin, and Dubi yelps. ‘Move, Dub,’ Jonesy says. ‘You had your turn.’

The thought of being something worthy of being fought over makes Luc feel warm all over again, but in a good way. He’s not ashamed anymore, not really.

Jonesy hits Dubi again, and he swears, but moves out of the way, and when Jonesy touches Luc, it’s so much more gentle. He smoothes over the curve of Luc’s ass with a cool hand, slides up his spine. He touches the indents in Luc’s shoulder and tuts a little.

If Luc could talk, he’d tell Jonesy that it’s okay, he’s okay, but he’ll just have to trust that Jonesy can figure it out.

Jonesy leaves a kiss over the bitemark, making Luc inhale with shock.

Luc knows objectively that Jonesy has big hands. Thick fingers. It’s different when they’re pushing inside him, two at once, and crooking. Luc makes another sound around Savvy’s dick, and Savvy shushes him gently.

‘You’re so _loose_ ,’ Jonesy murmurs, fucking him steadily with his fingers. Luc feels his cheeks heat up; he’s already flushed, but he can tell he’s turning an even darker red. It doesn’t take long before Jonesy’s slicking himself up and pushing in.

Jonesy’s bigger than Dubi, and it’s a stretch, even with Jonesy loosening him up even more, but Luc closes his eyes and breathes loudly through his nose, and Savvy strokes his hair, and eventually he feels Jonesy’s pelvis flush against his ass. He rocks minutely, and Luc whimpers around Savvy’s dick.

‘Give him a minute,’ Savvy says, quiet.

Jonesy does, puts a hand on the small of Luc’s back and makes small circles while Luc tries to stop his chest heaving. When he thinks he’s adjusted to the stretch, he pushes back into Jonesy, awkward but deliberate.

‘Yeah?’ Jonesy asks, soft. Luc mumbles and pushes back again, getting another huff of laughter from both Jonesy and Savvy.

‘Okay, impatient,’ Jonesy says, and starts up a slow, steady rhythm, long thrusts like his skating stride. They make Luc want to arch his back and curl up, but he’s held firm between Savvy and Jonesy, and he just has to take it, so he does.

Jonesy’s mastered the kind of thrust that makes Luc feel fuzzy, like he’s zoning out, like all he can feel is the dick in his ass and the one in his throat. And then he feels another pressure in his ass, and he realises that Jonesy is easing another finger in alongside his dick.

Luc takes a slow breath and lets it happen, and behind him, Jonesy makes a sound.

‘I bet if you had to take two of us you at once, you would, huh?’ Jonesy asks, and Luc widens his knees, tries to tilt his ass in the air even more. He’s vaguely aware of what he looks like, but he’s long past caring.

‘I bet you’d like it,’ Jonesy says, almost _purring_ in his ear. Luc whines, arches his back again when Jonesy crooks his finger.

‘I bet you’ve done this before,’ Jonesy says, finally, and Luc swallows around the head of Savvy’s dick and nods.

The room, which had already been quiet, ripples with awe. Luc just breathes, and takes another of Jonesy’s fingers.

-

‘They’re not going to make you take more than one of them at once.’

Sonny is sprawled over him, kissing his way down Luc’s sternum. They’re in Sonny’s apartment, on the mattress that still doesn’t have a bed frame, and Luc is well on his way to being completely naked. Sonny is working slowly on his jeans, but they split a joint earlier that afternoon, and both of them are enjoying the last of the afternoon sun spilling onto the bed; they’re in no rush.

‘They might,’ Luc argues. ‘You don’t know.’

‘I kind of do,’ Sonny points out. ‘It was my turn a couple seasons ago, remember?’

Luc doesn’t remember, but they talked about it, when Luc found out he was going to start the season in Columbus. He and Sonny have only been hooking up for a couple of weeks, but he’d spent at least an hour quizzing Sonny on his own initiation.

‘I just want to be prepared,’ Luc says, ignoring him.

‘Are you asking me if we can have a threesome so you can learn to take two dicks at once?’ Sonny asks, lips pressed against his ribcage. He’s finally popped the top button on Luc’s jeans.

‘No,’ Luc asks. ‘I don’t want a _threesome_ , we can like, buy toys and stuff.’

Sonny hums, bites at Luc’s hip. ‘Sure,’ he says. ‘Sounds fun.’

-

A couple of days later, Sonny turns up at Luc’s hotel room in Detroit with his backpack, grinning.

‘I went shopping,’ he says, dumping the contents onto Luc’s bed, and-- uh.

There are four different toys, ranging from a thin vibrator roughly as thick as a finger, up to a full sized dildo that frankly looks Too Big. Luc’s never backed down from a challenge though, and he looks up at Sonny, jaw set.

‘Now?’ he asks.

‘I have no plans,’ Sonny says, and kisses him.

Luc doesn’t bottom a lot. He’s been hooking up with Sonny for about a month; basically as soon as they met, and in that time Sonny’s fucked him about three times.

He knows what making his NHL debut means, though. He lets Sonny bundle him onto the bed, peeling him out of his suit.

‘The internet says it’s easier if you’re riding me,’ Sonny says, between kisses, which honestly makes Luc feel a little better. A little more in control.

Sonny sprawls out on the bed underneath him while Luc opens himself up quickly, and he sinks onto Sonny’s dick.

Sonny gives him a breathless smile, holds onto his hips, and lets Luc settle.

The first toy is-- not easy, but Sonny slicks it up liberally and slides it in, and it’s-- manageable.

‘Next,’ Luc says, voice tight.

‘Do you have somewhere to be?’ Sonny asks, smirking a little. ‘You’re allowed to enjoy this, you know.’

‘ _Next_ ,’ Luc says, impatient.

‘Okay, okay,’ Sonny says, rubbing Luc’s belly with his non slicked up hand, soothing.

The second is not that much thicker, but it’s ridged, and Luc feels every single ridge stretching him. He’s flushed from cheekbones to nipples, and smearing precome on himself and Sonny every time he jerks his hips.

The third toy is not much smaller than Sonny’s dick, and Luc doesn’t think he can stretch that far. He feels a little like he’s being split open as Sonny pushes it in slowly, pausing every inch to let Luc breathe. It takes Luc what feels like forever to relax around it, for Sonny to be able to fuck it in and out carefully without Luc’s face screwing up in pain.

‘I think the last one’s going to be too big,’ Sonny says. ‘You’re-- fuck, Luc, you’re so fucking tight around this one.’

‘I can do it,’ Luc says, through gritted teeth. He’s so hard it _hurts_ , and he’s so _close_.

‘Seriously, no one’s going to ask you,’ Sonny starts. Luc can feel Sonny’s thighs trembling with the effort of staying still, the tension in his abs.

‘I want to,’ Luc says. ‘Please, Sonny, I’m so close.’ He takes one of his hands off of Sonny’s chest to stroke himself a couple of times, to pull at his balls just to try and take the edge off.

The fourth toy is hyper-realistic, with a huge flared head that stretches him and stretches him until it pops into him, leaving him slick with sweat. He can feel Sonny’s hand shaking as he pushes it up into Luc agonisingly slowly, and he can only get it halfway before Luc has to stop, but he’s _taking_ it.

‘Jesus Christ, Luc,’ Sonny says, shaky. ‘This is-- you’re-- Jesus Christ.’

He doesn’t even move; Luc rolls his hips once, twice, just to see how it feels, and he comes all over Sonny’s stomach with a sob, clenching down so Sonny follows him, planting his feet and fucking up into Luc.

‘Wow,’ Sonny says, as Luc flops forward onto his chest. 

He groans, pained, as the dildo presses into him uncomfortably, whining when Sonny pulls it out, dropping it over the edge. He feels unbelievably stretched out, can feel lube and Sonny’s come leaking out of him, but he can’t bring himself to care.

‘Maybe they _should_ ask you,’ Sonny says. ‘Everyone should get to see the look on your face when you have _two_ dicks in you.’

Luc laughs, breathless and weak, and buries his face in Sonny’s shoulder.

-

‘Hey, Z, get over here,’ Jonesy says, when he’s worked a third finger in beside his dick. There’s another ripple of noise around the room as Z gets up, steps out of his sweats without ceremony.

He has to take Savvy’s dick out of his mouth as they rearrange, he ends up with his back plastered to Jonesy’s chest so he doesn’t have to pull out while Z wriggles out of his shirt and underwear and lies on his back underneath them.

Luc knows he’s not a small guy, but Jonesy makes him feel like a little kid, manhandling him and lowering him onto Z like he weighs nothing. He still has three fingers in Luc, and he pulls them out just before Z works the head of his dick past the ring of muscle.

‘Fuck,’ Z says, planting his feet and letting Luc slide down onto his dick until he’s fully seated. It takes-- a while. Longer than it had with Sonny. Neither Z or Jonesy are small guys, and Luc’s glad he practiced, because the look on Z’s face is-- wow. He’s looking up at Luc like he’s the best thing Z’s ever seen. He wants to turn around and look at Jonesy too, but when he tries, someone catches his jaw in their hand.

Luc puts his hands on the floor, on either side of Z’s head and looks up in time to make eye contact with Nuti, who very gently and quietly feeds Luc his dick. It’s not as thick as Savvy’s; it’s like the rest of Nuti, slender and pale, but it fills enough of his mouth that Luc’s grateful. It’ll make it harder for him to make the kind of sounds he made when it was just him and Sonny.

Z and Jonesy take a while to get into a rhythm, and when they do it’s painfully slow. It’s still not long before Jonesy comes with a grunt, fucking his way through his own orgasm, and he pulls out, patting Luc on the thigh, comforting.

‘Good job, kid,’ he says, and climbs to his feet. Luc watches him head for the showers out of the corner of his eye.

Z starts fucking into him again after a pause, and Luc’s just falling into the rhythm of it when he feels a pair of hands on his hips, squeezing.

‘Can I?’ Andy asks, rubbing a hand over Luc’s ass. He run a finger up the back of Luc’s thigh, where he can feel that he’s a mess of slick and come and sweat.

Luc doesn’t realise he’s supposed to answer until Z stops moving and Nuti pushes his hair back out of his face, frowning down at him.

Luc rocks his hips in answer, making Andy laugh.

‘Okay, Luc,’ he says. ‘I got you.’

Luc moans around Nuti’s dick when Andy’s pushing in, and Nuti shushes him, stroking through his hair. Luc seals his lips around the shaft to try and trap the sounds in his throat, with mixed results. He doesn’t realise how hard he’s been sucking Nuti off until Nuti comes with a soft, bitten off sound.

‘Sorry,’ Nuti says, thumbing at the come that escapes the corner of Luc’s mouth as he coughs. He pulls out and surprises everyone by leaning down to kiss Luc, quick and chaste, but he’s smiling when Luc opens his eyes.

'You did good, Luc,’ he murmurs, plucking at a sweat-damp curl before getting to his feet.

Luc’s mouth is left empty for a while, while Z and Andy rock him between them. He hates how loud he’s being, how he has nothing to muffle his whimpers with, as hard as he tries to bite them back.

Z knocks against his prostate once, twice, three times, one after the other, and Luc can’t hold back his sob, his whole body jerking. Tears spill over his lids, trickling down his cheeks. He ducks his head, breath hitching, and jumps when someone thumbs the tears away, cradling his face in their hands. He looks up and Fligs is crouched in front of him on one knee.

‘You okay, kid?’ he asks, gently. Beneath him and behind him, Z and Andy have stilled.

Luc takes a second to breathe, shuddery and damp, but he swallows and nods when Fligs puts two fingers on his chin and tilts his head up to make eye contact again.

‘You’re almost done,’ Fligs says, ‘You’re doing so well for us, Luc.’

Luc nods again, hiccupping.

‘You want something to focus on?’ Fligs asks, and when Luc nods again, he pulls the chair back over and lets Luc mouth at the head of his dick. He’s still hard, and Luc just focuses on breathing through his nose, and the weight of Fligs on his tongue, and he kind of falls back into the static of being fucked.

He feels Z come, and then Andy, and then he’s empty, and that _hurts_ , but Fligs is talking to him, and had a hand in his hair keeping Luc on his dick, so he can’t pull off, just has to keep breathing while someone he can’t see fucks him.

His thighs are starting to burn after so long in the same position, and he can feel the faint tremble starting in his muscles. His dick is heavy between his legs, and he wants to touch himself, but he knows if he moves his hands he’ll overbalance; they’re the only things keeping him upright.

The guy behind him comes, adding to the mess, and he says, ‘You’re doing great, kid.’

Cam, Luc thinks, but he honestly can barely hear anything over the rush of blood in his own head. He sobs when Cam pulls out, and Fligs hushes him, gentle.

‘Just two more guys, Luc,’ he says, thumbing at the corner of his eye, where tears are building. ‘You’re doing great.’

Panarin doesn’t fuck him. He crouches down next to Luc, looks him in the eyes, and says something in Russian that Luc only gets half of, but that sounds like ‘I’ll be careful.’

Luc’s worried, but all he does is jerk off on Luc, splashing come over the small of his back. He grips his shoulder after and says _spasibo_. Thank you.

Calvy doesn’t fuck him either, just slides a couple of fingers in, tugging at his rim, and then, after approval from Fligs, finally, _finally_ touches him, wrapping his free hand around his dick and jerking him off with the same rhythm his fingers are pumping in and out of him.

Luc is in pieces when he comes, whole body shuddering through his orgasm, and the only thing that stops him falling when his elbows give out is Calvy, wrapping a hand around his waist and holding him up, letting him collapse to the ground slowly. Not before Fligs pulls out though, and jerks off, coming on Luc’s jaw, his cheekbones, his lips.

His entire body hurts. He’s covered in sweat and come and lube, and he feels like he’s been bag skated for hours. He lies on his side in the middle of the room, chest heaving, and puts a shaking hand over his face, trying to get himself under control, trying to catch his breath.

He feels a hand on his hip, and when he peers up, Sonny is kneeling next to him, looking awed.

‘That was amazing,’ he whispers. Around them, guys are getting dressed, giving him some privacy. He meets Fligs’ eye, who gives him a nod and a smile. Luc gives him a wobbly smile back while Sonny gets an arm under his and helps him to his feet.

He almost falls making his way across the room to the shower, but Sonny is there. Sonny’s got him.

Gabbe helps, in his own quiet way; he holds Luc up while Sonny washes his hair, his face, all over his body.

He’s apologetic when he washes between Luc’s legs and he whimpers, twisting away. Sonny kisses his hipbone and makes it as fast as he can.

-

They take long enough in the shower and getting Luc dressed after that they can basically carry him to the car; Luc thinks he dozes off on the ride home, but he remembers Sonny singing along to the radio, soft but out of tune.

The Savards are in bed when they get home, and Luc’s kind of expecting Sonny to get him into bed and go, so he’s surprised when Sonny helps him into comfy sweats and then starts shrugging out of his own suit, leaving it crumpled on the floor.

‘Are you staying?’ he asks, blurry.

‘If it’s okay with you,’ Sonny says, helping himself to a t-shirt from the clean pile of laundry on his desk.

Luc feels a little bit like this might all be a dream, so. What’s the harm? He shuffles in the blankets until there’s a Sonny sized space, and he slides in easily, pulling Luc’s head into his lap to stroke through the still damp curls.

‘You were so fucking good, Luc,’ he murmurs. ‘The team didn’t know what hit them, seriously.’

Luc falls asleep with Sonny rambling quietly.

-

The Savard’s basement is connected to the main floor of the house by an air vent. Luc’s a deep sleeper, so it’s mostly fine, but he wakes up to a cold bed and voices rattling down the vent.

He rolls over, expecting Sonny to be there, and it takes him a minute to realise that one of the voices _is_ Sonny.

‘Shit, I got shell in it again.’

‘Just fish it out with a fork,’ Savvy is saying, patient. ‘The trick to omelettes is to cook all the veggies before you put the eggs in.’

There’s the sizzle of something hitting a hot pan, and Luc has to strain to hear the next bit.

‘You really care about him, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Sonny says. ‘I thought we were just hooking up, but-- he’s really great.’

Luc’s skin heats up, and he buries his face in his pillow.

That’s where he is when he hears Sonny coming down the stairs and poking his head round the door, laden with plates. He’s wearing a Screaming Eagles shirt; massive on his smaller frame.

‘I made breakfast,’ he says. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Like I got fucked by eight different guys in one night,’ Luc says, and Sonny laughs, hands over an omelette. ‘I didn’t know you could cook.’

‘Savvy helped,’ Sonny admits, ducking his head.

‘Thanks,’ Luc says, reaching out with his free hand to squeeze Sonny’s knee.

‘Eat,’ Sonny says, bumping his shoulder. ‘Before it goes cold.’

After breakfast, Sonny bullies Luc into lying on his front and straddles his hips, digging his thumbs into a knot in Luc’s back. By the time he’s done, flopping off to lie on his side facing Luc, Luc feels just as boneless as last night, but better. He feels floaty, but he can focus on Sonny smiling at him with a wonky grin.

‘You didn’t get involved last night,’ Luc says, when the floaty feeling has faded. They’re still in bed, tangled around each other. Luc’s head is on Sonny’s chest, and he’s drawing patterns on Sonny’s belly, where his shirt has ridden up.

‘Rookies don’t,’ Sonny says. He’s playing with Luc’s ear, tracing the whorls of it idly.

‘I-- wanted to thank you,’ Luc says. ‘For helping last night. For breakfast, and the backrub. For staying.’

‘Yeah?’ Sonny asks, lazily. Luc stops drawing on his hip, and slides the palm of his hand down, over Sonny’s groin.

‘Can I?’ he asks.

‘You don’t have to,’ Sonny says. ‘Last night was kind of crazy, I know I didn’t want to have sex for a while after mine…’

‘I want to,’ Luc says, hooking his fingers in Sonny’s shorts and tugging. He’s not wearing underwear, and it takes seconds for him to lift his hips and help Luc work his dick free.

Luc kisses Sonny’s chest, and slides down his body into the sheets.

It’s definitely not the most technically proficient blowjob he’s ever given, his jaw _is_ still sore from last night, but Sonny makes quiet, appreciative noises, and cradles the base of Luc’s skull carefully, and he warns Luc when he’s about to come.

‘Thank you,’ Luc says after, kissing Sonny’s hip. Sonny shuffles down the bed to kiss Luc on the mouth, hand on his cheek.

‘Coach says today’s practice is optional,’ Sonny says. ‘He ‘strongly advises’ you take the option.’

Luc laughs, works his way further into the blankets. His bed smells like Sonny; it’s kind of great. ‘What a hardship,’ he says. ‘Are you staying?’

‘Not even Torts can drag me away from this room right now,’ Sonny promises and lets Luc pull him in.


End file.
